The invention relates to an improved miniature multicircuit switch for direct attachment to a printed-circuit base plate.
Various types of miniature switches adapted for direct attachment to a printed-circuit base plate, which are generally referred to as D.I.P. switches, have been proposed in the past. One type thereof is illustrated in FIG. 5 in which a rocking type operating button 21 can be pressed and rotated so as to move a movable contact 22, provided by a metal ball fitted into a recess formed in the operating button 20, and bring a spring contact terminal 24 into contact with a stationary terminal 23a or 23b, selectively. Another type D.I.P. switch is illustrated in FIG. 6 in which a rocking type operating button 25 can be pressed and rotated about a pin 26 so as to bring two spring contact terminals 27a and 27b into and out of engagement so that the switch can be closed and opened. Still another type of D.I.P. switch is shown in FIG. 7 in which a lever 28 can be rotated about a pin 29 so that two spring contact terminals 30a and 30b can be connected and disconnected from each other. Such switches cannot be made in a multi-circuit form without much labor and time when many switches are to be arranged and assembled in a switch frame. Furthermore, in such a switch, the contacts have only one side having a part in contact action and thus have a tendency to become loose in a number of switching operations. Accordingly, such switches are poor in contact stability.